ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra OP Taisen
Ultra OP Taisen is a Taisen story starring overpowered heroes and villains from across the UltraFan Multiverse. Plot The balance of OP and average beings has become seriously uneven, and so a mysterious being decides that it is time to put things as they were before. The Manipulator enhances Ellagai with his dark energy, evolving the Primordial Dimension's most powerful warrior into an even greater beast, Dark Ellagai! Dark Ellagai is given the goal of exterminating many of the multiverse's most powerful warriors, reviving equally powerful monsters, aliens and Dark Ultras to aid him in his quest. Now all the heroic overpowered characters must work together to defeat the forces of Ellagai and save the multiverse! Characters Gud Gais Leaders *Bullmark Eleking **Normal Joe **Super Saiyan **Bliss *Meta Cdr **Titan **Chat Mod *Ultraman OverPowered **Normal **TBA upgrade form *One Kick Leo Allies *Divine Bullmark Detton God *Shining Shining Zero **Normal **Strong-Corona **Luna-Miracle **Ultimate **Shining Shining Luminous Radiant Sparkling Zero *X-Plus Femigon *Ultraman Neo Xenon **Normal **Ascended *Contentman *Mirror Neo Knight *DX Zegan **DX Zegan **Code DX *Ultraman Exterminus *Ultraman Neo Mebius **Base **Burning Brave **Strongest of Warriors **Ascended *Furno (Metaverse) *Glitter Glitter Pigmon *Zero Anathema **Normal **Zero Darkness Darkness Neo *Ultraman King *Ultraman Noa *Ultraman Legend **Ultraman Cosmos ***Luna ***Space Corona ***Future **Ultraman Justice ***Standard ***Crusher *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Ultraman Orb **Origin **Thunder Breastar **Trinity **Emerium Slugger *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Royal Mega Master **Ultimate Final *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Ultimate **Shining **Beyond *Ultraman Ginga Victory **Ultraman Ginga **Ultraman Victory ***Normal ***Knight *Ultraman X **Normal **Exceed **Hybrid Armour **Beta Spark Armour *Ultraman Groob **Ultrawoman Grigio **Ultraman Ruebe ***Ultraman Rosso ****Flame ***Ultraman Blu ****Aqua *Ultraman Tiga **Multi Type **Glitter *Ultra Brothers **Ultraman **Ultraseven **Zoffy **Ultraman Jack **Ultraman Ace **Ultraman Taro ***Normal ***Super **Ultraman Leo **Astra **Ultraman 80 **Ultraman Mebius ***Normal ***Phoenix Brave ***Infinity **Ultraman Hikari Bod Guys Leaders *Ellagai **Normal **Dark *The Manipulator Minions *Malicious Bullmark Eleking **Evil Joe **Super Saiyan *Ultraman Dao **Normal **Muteki Armour **Shining Mistake *Ultraga *Dark Ultraman Neo Xenon *Kaiser Kaiser Belial **Normal **Atrocious *Zero Darkness Darkness *Overpoweredmons *Anathema Zero **Normal **Beyond *Screamermons **Generation I **Generation II **Kaizer **Realistic **Haipaaaaa **Cyber **REE **Devil *DodgeAllTheAttacksmons *Ultimate SpaceGodzilla **Normal **Super *Unholy Powered Bandai Pigmon Beast *Ultraman Oneupus *Draxus *Armored Armored Darkness *Glitter Shin Jirass *U-Killersaurus **Normal **Neo **Plasma *Maga-Orochi **Normal **Magata no Orochi *Greeza **First **Second **Final *Alien Empera Clone *Juda Clone **Normal **Spectre *Grand King **Super Grand King ***Super Grand King Spectre ****Maga-Super Grand King Spectre *****Cyber Maga-Super Grand King Spectre *Yapool Clone *Etelgar Clone *Zaigorg *Deavorick *Gilbaris *Ultraman Belial Clone **Normal **Atrocious **MagaMaga-Arch Belial *Reugosite **Monster *Ultraman Tregear Clone *Snake Darkness *Gatanothor *Dark Lugiel Clone **Normal **Vict. Lugiel Fusions *Ultraman Shining Neo Saga: Shining Shining Zero + Ultraman Neo Xenon *Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan: Malicious Bullmark Eleking + Ultraman Dao Fusion Rising with the capsules of The Annon, Hyper Muteki, Lagan, WOAH King, Meta Kaiju, Golza, Masura, and Arch Fedora *Monsmons: Screamermons + Overpoweredmons + DodgeAllTheAttacksmons *Dark Kaiser Zerial: Kaiser Kaiser Belial + Zero Darkness Darkness **Kaiser Kaiser Darkness Darkness Zerial: Kaiser Kaiser Belial + Zero Darkness Darknes + Armored Armored Darkness *Zero Magnificent: Shining Shining Zero + Zero Darkness Darkness + Zero Darkness Darkness Neo *Abomera: U-Killersaurus+ Magata no Orochi + Greeza Final + Cyber Maga-Super Grand King Spectre + Zaigorg + Deavorick + Gilbaris + Reugosite + Snake Darkness + Gatanothor *TBA: Everyone of the Gud Gais *TBA: Everyone of the Bod Guys Category:Furnozilla Category:Emgaltan Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Akreious Category:Fan Specials Category:Taisen movies Category:DX Zegan Continuity Category:Shining Shining Zero Continuity Category:Ultraman Neo Xenon Continuity Category:Ultra's Bizzare Adventure Category:Parodies Category:Metaverse Series